Mi Dilema
by AracelyJR
Summary: No sabía que elegir... amistad o amor? Dicen que los novios pasan y los amigos quedan... pero que ocurre si tu novio también es uno de tus amigos cercanos?. Que pasaría si tu mejor amigo te abandona y no tienes comunicación con él durante 4 años? Secretos, Celos, Intrigas, Solo quiero volver a la tranquilidad que teníamos hace 6 meses.
1. Prólogo

AMISTAD O AMOR...MI DILEMA

No sabía que elegir... amistad o amor?

Dicen que los novios pasan y los amigos quedan... **pero que ocurre si tu novio también es uno de tus amigos cercanos?.**

Comenzamos como amigos, a pesar de nuestra atracción casi instantantánea, ninguno se atravía a dar el primer paso por miedo al rechazo del otro, fuimos tontos losé, pero era muy insegura en ese tiempo, a pesar de que ya no era una niña. Pero la mayoría del tiempo que pasé en el Liceo sufrí Bullying, luego gracias a Edward, mi vida tuvo un giro de 360°, se podria decir que cambió mi vida, desde que me conoció estuvo conmigo. apoyandome en todo, a pesar de estar estudiando ahora en distintas Universidades seguiamos juntos,a pesar de estar en carreras dificiles, simpre encontrabamos un tiempo aunque sea solo 30 minutos para regalonear. Cuando se me declaró en nuestra Licenciatura, no sabía que hacer... gritar? llorar? reir?, solo quede paralizada, si desde que lo conocí me santía mas feliz, ahora me sentía literalmente completa... hasta que él volvió.

**Que pasaría si tu mejor amigo te abandona y no tienes comunicación con él durante 4 años?**

Quién era él? mi mejor amigo, se habia ido a estudiar lejos durante toda mi enseñanza media, y me había enterado que se había tomado un año sabático, había tenido poca comuncación con él, debido a que había hecho nuevos amigos y estos eran mas experimentados en comparación conmigo, supongo que se liberó con ellos, otro punto de nuestro distanciamiento fue mi novio. Nunca creí que nos reecontrariamos hasta que lo ví en mi clase, no lo traté bien en nuestro primer encuentro y lo evité el primer mes, pero él era muy terco y se había empecinado en retomar nuestra amistad. Yo no estaba segura, pero a partir de ese momento mi relación se enfrió un poco...

Sabía que tenía que contarle a Edward el porque de mi distaciamiento con Jacob, contarle mi mayor secreto, pero él no me perdonaría haberle escondido la mitad de mi vida durante nuestros 3 años de amistad y los 2 de relación.

Edward no quiere que tenga contacto con Jacob

Jacob quiere volver a mi vida.

Yo solo quiero volver 6 meses atrás

Sin discusiones

Sin Celos

Sin secretos...

A quién quiero conservar en mi vida?

A Edward, el amor de mi existencia?

Jacob, mi amigo recuperado?

Lo unico claro que tengo es que no puedo conservar a ambos.

**Hello Chicas! **

**Esta historia ha salido completamente de mi imaginación, y trataré de actualizarla una vez a la semana, por lo general entre Domingo y Lunes, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, o sus expectativas que tienen sobre la historia, sino pueden igual gracias por entrar a leerla, yo también fui una lectora fantasma. Gracias por su tiempo. :)**


	2. Antes de la Tormenta

\- Dios, al fin.

Fue lo primero que dije cuando el profesor anuncia el termino de la clase, que tema más aburrido me pasaron... a quien le importa cómo se formó la polis griega?, eso ya no existe. Mi respuesta viene automáticamente, estudiantes de Derecho deben saberlo.

Como aún era temprano para juntarme con Edward, me voy a repasar a la biblioteca.

Edward... uf!

Es el mejor chico que he conocido, con su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su aspecto desgarbado, sus increíbles ojos verdes y su imponente 1,88 dejaba a más de una chica babeando cuando lo veían pasar, al menos no tengo que aguantar esto siempre, al ir en diferentes universidades, no lo veía por mucho tiempo.

Él cambió mi vida y también por mis padres soy lo que soy ahora...

No he tenido una vida perfecta, pero mis padres lejos son las mejores personas que conozco, sé que suena cliché, pero siempre los he admirado, hemos tenido nuestras discusiones como toda familia, pero no pasa de eso. Ahora, con respecto al tema de los amigos, nunca los he tenido, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tenía uno incondicional, pero una noche lo cambió todo, al otro día fui a su casa y se había marchado. Así, sin mas, sin un adiós, una carta, un recado, llamada, mensaje de texto o algo, fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Los primeros meses no me despegaba de mi celular o chequeaba mis redes sociales, por si había algún contacto y nada. Ok, fue duro lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero aún podíamos ser amigos, al menos yo quería seguir siéndolo. Al cuarto mes de su partida me llegó su primera carta, solamente un párrafo, y pensé que al menos seguiríamos en contacto, nos enviamos cartas por al menos 6 meses y de repente, volvimos al inicio, no llegó nada más de él. Pasé por varias etapas: al principio me invadió una profunda tristeza, luego sentí una sensación de soledad, pasé por decepción hasta llegar a la rabia, si él no quería saber nada de mí, Bien!. Cuando algunos chicos me preguntaban por él yo solo respondía:

\- ¿Quién es Jacob?

Y luego me marchaba. Desafortunadamente su madre seguía siendo amiga de mis padres, habían crecido juntos, por lo que una riña entre niños no iba a romper tal inquebrantable amistad. Me comportaba normalmente cuando me encontraba con ella, pero al menor indicio de que Jacob saliera en la conversación, me levantaba lo mas educadamente posible y me marchaba a mi habitación. Le prohibí a mis padres que me contaran cualquier cosa de él.

Con la llegada de Edward a mi Instituto, tuve un nuevo amigo.

_***FlashBack***_

_Como ocurre en cualquier pueblo pequeño, donde solo hay una escuela, todos saben las nuevas noticias. Hoy todos estaban expectantes con la llegada de un chico nuevo, creo que era extranjero, había nacido en Londres, pero había vivido la mitad de su vida en Estados Unidos._

_Ya habían comentarios de que era muy egocéntrico o arribista, a mí me daba igual, sabía que no íbamos a congeniar._

_A las 8:10 llega la profesora con un chico alto, mas o menos 1.80, pelo cobrizo con un estilo particular (se notaba que se había cortado el cabello, o intentado cortar el cabello, pues las puntas se dirigían en distintas direcciones, una de las normas del establecimiento era mantener el pelo corto en varones), era de tez blanca y ojos verdes._

_\- A ver niños, les presento a nuevo compañero- la profesora le dio lugar al chico para que se presentara._

_\- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tengo 16 años, vengo de Chicago, pero soy Británico ._

_Escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas detrás mio, al parecer ya tenía un fansclub, Idiotas._

_El asiento de mi lado estaba desocupado, nadie quería mi compañía, menuda novedad. Habían dos asientos vacíos al fondo, así que me sorprendió que el diera tres pasos y se sentara a mi lado, bueno es el que estaba mas cerca._

_En toda la clase lo ignoré, aunque algunas veces vi que me miraba de soslayo o abría la boca, como si quisiera preguntarme algo. _

_Tocaron el timbre, rápidamente guardé mis cosas y me dirigí a recreo. Luego de ir al baño, regresé a la sala, a leer el libro que había traído. Saqué mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio y me sumergí en la lectura._

_-Hola._

_Casi me da un ataque al corazón, miro hacia el lado y era Edward, ¿Cuando había llegado? No tenía idea._

_-Ho-ola._

_\- Soy Edward, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_\- Bella... Isabella, no... osea me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella- Que vergüenza..._

_El actuó normal, como si no me hubiera puesto en ridículo tartamudeando._

_\- ¿Qué estas leyendo?_

_\- Orgullo y Prejuicio- contesté rápidamente._

_\- ¿Te gustan los clásicos?- En su tono había una nota de incredulidad que no me gustó nada._

_\- Claro, todos deberían haberlos leído al menos una vez, para mí son los mejores libros del mundo.- Repliqué acaloradamente._

_\- Bueno, por algo son clásicos, pero yo me inclino más por las películas, las emociones que te transmiten los actores, te pueden hacer reír como en las comedias o llorar con las tragedias. Algún día seré un gran director de cine.- Me comentó con toda la confianza del mundo._

_Wow, este chico tenía sus metas bien claras._

_\- También soy fans del Cine, pero me inclino por el mismo género de los libros, yo que sé, soy una romántica empedernida- sonrío tímidamente._

_Me correspondió la sonrisa con una más ancha, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Ay... que sonrisa, oficialmente era una idiota más._

_***Fin Flashback***_

Ese día seguimos conversando hasta que la llegada del profesor rompió nuestra burbuja.

Al contrario de lo que creía, había surgido una química entre nosotros, pero como cualquier adolescente tenía mis dudas, y en ese tiempo no entendía porqué alguien como él, sería amigo mio, y se lo pregunté.

_***Flashback***_

_\- ¿Te ocurre algo?- me pregunta Edward, Dios, ¿soy tan obvia?._

_-No, osea sí, estaban pensando y..._

_\- y...?- Me presiona_

_-Bueno pensaba en tí y en mí- Ok, eso sonó mal, mi mirada quedó fija en el suelo, no me atrevía a levantarla._

_-¿E... en tí... y en... mí?- Alcé la mirada rápidamente, el tono de su voz notaba vergüenza y nerviosismo y se había sonrojado, se veía muy tierno._

_\- ¿Porqué eres mi amigo?, ¿No te sientes incómodo conmigo?- pregunté precipitadamente._

_\- No comprendo a que te refieres- su cara mostraba una genuina confusión._

_\- Quiero decir no soy estúpida, sé lo que la gente habla de mí a mis espaldas, escucho los murmullos al pasar y sé que no entienden porque tú "Él chico perfecto" como te dicen, teniendo la posibilidad de juntarte con los chicos más geniales del Liceo, los que son como tú, prefieres juntarte con "La Marginada".- No soy ciega, no era gran cosa, solo una chica de 1,60, tez pálida y grandes ojos cafés claros, mi cabello era lo más raro del mundo, se me esponjaba demasiado si no me lo alisaba, por tal motivo siempre acudía a la alisadora._

_Edward enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos y acerca mi cara a la suya - Nuca escuches la mierda que te dicen los demás, ellos no te conocen, yo lo estoy haciendo, y puedo ver a una chica fuerte, decidida a luchar por sus ideales, alegre y única. Puedes ser desconfiada o cerrada con los demás, pero eso es porque no se han tomado el tiempo de acercarse a tí y tratar de conocerte, ellos se lo pierden. Nunca dudes de tí, eres una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido, junto a mi madre y mi hermana, sencilla, humilde y una romántica empedernida- sonríe- Sé que puedo llegar a conocerte mejor, por favor no dudes de mí, deja acercarme... puedes? ¿me permites conocerte mejor?_

_Tenía un nudo en mi garganta y solo atiné a asentir y abrasarlo de la cintura y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, tratando de calmarme, él me rodeo con sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo._

_Solo esperaba que no se repitiera la misma historia de Jacob._

_***Fin Flashback***_

Cómo me ocurre la mayoría de las veces que me pierdo en mis pensamientos, se me había pasado la hora. Guardo mis cosas rápidamente en mi mochila y me voy al estacionamiento donde me esperaba Edward. Él me recibe con una gran sonrisa y un beso que me deja sin respiración, ¿es que no había nada que hiciera mal?.

-Búsquense una habitación- Unas chicas que iban pasando nos descubrieron, se comían a Edward con la mirada y a mí me mataban con ella. Yo hundo mis dedos en su pelo y trato de rozar mis uñas en su cuero cabelludo, el gime bajito, pero sé que ellas escuharon. Miren perras, porque él, es solo mio.

Él me dirige una sonrisa cómplice y me abre la puerta del acompañante, luego sube a su lugar y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi hogar, mis padres se encontraban conversando con la madre de Jacob, al entrar, todos guardan silencio, no hay que ser adivina para saber de quién estaban hablando. Mis padres tenían una mirada de preocupación y su amiga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Buenas tardes Sue, mamá voy a estar en mi pieza con Edward.- mi papá quiso interrumpir- Si, papá dejaré la puerta abierta- Digo con un tono aburrido mientras ruedo los ojos, no es como si fuera virgen, pero ellos no tenían que saberlo, me vuelvo hacia Edward y le doy mi mano, él como siempre sin dudarlo la toma- Vamos Cariño- Sue me dirige una mirada fulminante. WTF? nunca hablo con ella, si no es estrictamente necesario o solamente la saludaba. ¿Que bicho le picaba?.

Al llegar a mi habitación Edward se acuesta en mi cama encogiendo sus pies, pues esta le quedaba pequeña, cerré la puerta sabiendo que nadie vendría pues se quedarían un largo rato en el living. Me recuesto a su lado y me acomodo, mi rostro quedaba a la misma altura que el suyo y mis manos las poso en su torso.

Dejé que mi vista vagara unos segundos hasta detenerse en mi panel de corcho con fotos nuestras y de mi familia, en distintos momentos que serán inolvidables, en nuestro baile de graduación, nuestro viaje a Inglaterra a conocer su familia, en el Big Ben, en un lago de nombre extraño, entre otras, junto a ellas, me encuentro yo con mis padres en mi graduación, vacaciones familiares a diferentes lugares, fotos de pequeña, con mis perritos, etc. Hermosos momentos, en eso mi computador suena por un mensaje de correo, me levanto para apagarlo, no quería leer nada. Mi computador se encontraba sobre mi escritorio, bajo el corcho y frente a mi cama,a su izquierda se hallaba mi ventana con balcón con vista al jardín que mi madre tan bien cuidaba. Luego de apagarlo vuelvo a mi lugar al lado de Edward y comenzamos a besarnos suavemente, era tan solo un roce, pero me hacía sentir literalmente mariposas en el estomago, a eso sumamos las hormonas, no quería parar nunca y sentía que la temperatura iba subiendo, aun asi en contra de mis intenciones tuve que detenerme, no se me olvidaba que estaba en la casa de mis padres y que ellos se encontraban abajo.

\- Te amo- me susurra-

\- Yo también te amo-le susurro de vuelta.

\- No me dejes, nunca.

\- Claro que no, porque lo haría?, tu me haces feliz- le respondo confundida.

-No lo sé, solo tengo un extraño presentimiento- me mira preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, nunca se me ha ocurrido- el suelta el aire aliviado.

\- Se que no soy perfecto y que te mereces a alguien mejor, pero tu me incentivas a ser mejor persona, nadie te querrá con tanto ardor como yo lo hago- No entiendo porque de repente está tan inseguro, nunca me había dicho algo así, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar. Solo uno nuestros labios, nos besamos apasionadamente, tratando de expresarle todos mis sentimientos en beso y alejar sus inseguridades. El se separa lentamente y solo nos abrazamos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, haciendo cucharita.

\- Bella, se que ya te he preguntado antes y dices que nada, pero no entiendo, ¿Que ocurrió con el hijo de Sue?.

-Nada- me apresuro a contestar, no debería importarle, él no es parte de nuestras vidas.

\- Siempre he sabido que no le caigo bien a Sue y creo que es debido a John.

\- Es Jacob, y no lo sé, nunca he conversado con ella a solas y tampoco me importa, es amiga de mis papás, no mía.

\- Bueno si dices que es nada, no insistiré, confío en tí- Inmediatamente me consume la culpa y el remordimiento, había sido mi perfecta oportunidad para contarle todo, pero no, tenía que mentirle. Imbécil.

Trato de cambiar tema- ¿Mañana a qué hora sales?-

\- Saldré tarde, tengo que estudiar para la prueba de la noche.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos el Miércoles.

\- Me estas echando ya?- me sonríe con esa picara sonrisa suya.

-Claro que no, si quieres podríamos hacer una pijamada- Le guiño el ojo.

-Claro y que tu padre luego me mate, no gracias, en todo caso tengo que irme a ayudar a mi hermana con sus estudios, no sabe nada de historia. Hasta luego Amor, nos vemos mañana.

-Chao.- Lo despido con un piquito, lo acompaño a la puerta, justo en ese momento en que Sue cruza el umbral de la casa, para dirigirse a la suya.

Unos 20 minutos despues entra en mi habitación Renée

-Bella cariño, tengo que contarte algo- Comienza mi madre insegura.

-Claro mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sue me dijo que Jacob...- la interrumpo a mitad de frase

-No me importa- espeto duramente.

\- Hija en serio es importante, él...- vuelvo a cortarla.

\- ¿Tiene una enfermedad mortal?

-No

-¿Se va a morir?

\- ¿Qué? ¡no!

-Entonces no me importa.- espeto

\- Yo creo que sí, veras él...- trata nuevamente mamá

-No. Me. Importa.- separo lentamente las silabas- ¡Que se joda!

\- Isabella ese vocabulario!- Grita mi madre.

\- Es que no me importa, desde que cortó contacto conmigo, me sacó de su vida, que se atenga a las consecuencias.- replico furiosa.

\- Bueno, luego no me digas que no traté de advertirte.- sale de mi habitación dando un portazo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que la hago enojar.

Me dirijo al baño, me lavo, y me voy a acostar.

Al otro día me suena el despertador a las 6 a.m. pero con los famosos 5 minutos más que luego de un tiempo fueron 30 minutos, me tuve que arreglar flash para la Universidad.

Iba prácticamente corriendo a la clase, para no llegar tarde y quedarme sin asiento, al entrar, me paralizo, lo único que pienso es:

De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios, Gracias por tomar su tiempo y pasar a leerla, esta es la primera vez que escribo y he tratado de poner toda mi pasión en ello, y espero que la historia lo demuestre y valga la pena.**

**El siguiente capítulo, estará la próxima semana!**


	3. Su llegada Parte 1

**Su Llegada**

¿Pero que está haciendo él aquí?

Hay tres posibles explicaciones:

La primera; Estoy soñando.

La Segunda; Me he vuelto Loca

La que me niego a creer es la tercera opción; Increíblemente, Jacob de verdad está sentado en una silla de mi sala conversando con unos compañeros.

Pensando que podía ser la primera opción me peñisqué.

\- Auch! - Creo que lo dije demasiado fuerte, porque varios rostros me estaban mirando en este preciso momento.

Todavia estaba en la puerta de la sala, por lo que lo unico que pude hacer fue subir la capucha de mi chaqueta de cuero para que me tapara el rostro y evitar un horrible desencuentro. Me senté en la otra fila de donde se encontraba él y lo más alejado posible, rodeada de los chicos mas altos y robustos de mi clase para que me taparan. Losé soy cobarde, pero es que no me esperaba esto. ¡No estoy sicológicamente preparada para esto!

Me pasé toda la clase mirando mi computador, ni siquiera entendía lo que decía la profesora sobre el estado, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada y en el momento en que terminó la clase, no guardé nada en la mochila, todo me lo lleve en la mano para ahorrar tiempo y fui la primera en salir de la sala, me fui al baño mas cercano.

Entre a un cubículo y derramé lágrimas silenciosas, nunca pensé que me podría afectar tanto, daba el tema por superado, no quería hablar con él, no se me borraba la imagen de él temprano en mi cabeza, su sonrisa, la misma de antes, me trajo recuerdos de otros tiempos...

_***Flashblack***_

_\- ¿Quien soy?- me susurran al oído mientras dos grandes manos tapan mis ojos, no ahora no me comprará con sus juegos._

_-¡JACOB BLACK ME TIENES ESPERANDO UNA HORA!, ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?- estaba furiosa._

_\- Bells, relájate, respira profundo, cuenta conmigo hasta diez, uno, dos, tres...- el seguía contando, yo lo miraba sin dar crédito alguno, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?- Diez, ¿pasó? ¿o seguimos contando? oh-oh esa carita me dice todo lo contrario, sigamos, once, doce...- lo interrumpí._

_\- Estas loco ¿no es así?, nuca más me juntaré contigo!, anda a buscar a otra que te soporte- le respondí mientras giraba para marcharme._

_\- No! Bella espera, era broma, sabes que nunca llego tarde s...- iba a seguir hablando pero aun no se me bajaba el enojo._

_\- ¿Qué nunca llegas tarde? ¿se te borró la memoria? es la quinta vez que me la haces en dos semanas!, esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito._

_\- Deja terminar, siempre tengo buenas razones, ahora tuve que subirme a un árbol para bajar el gatito de una niñita de 5 años.- Me sonrie inocentemente._

_\- ¿ En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?- Mi rabia se iba aplacado, él sabía que yo adoraba a los gatitos._

_\- En serio, era un gatito muy tierno y la niñita lloraba desconsolada, mi deber como ciudadano, era ayudarla- trata de convencerme, no quería creerle, pero esa sonrisa me estaba convenciendo._

_-...- No respondía, mi orgullo me impedía creerle._

_\- Vamos Bells por favor... te juro que esta es la última vez, volvamos al principio... Mira- Me muestra una bolsa de regalo, no me había fijado que tenía sus manos ocupadas.- Te traje un regalo- ¿Cómo podía sonreír así? su boca parecia más grande que la mitad de su cara, no pude evitar reirme._

_\- Ok, dame eso. - Le quité el paquete, uno de mis defectos era la impaciencia, no me gustaba que me dejaran con la duda._

_Me había regalado un CD de Coldplay, aunque no era mi grupo favorito, escuchaba varias de sus canciones._

_\- Gracias, pero... ¿porqué el regalo?_

_\- ¿No te acuerdas?- parecía decepcionado._

_Algo me dice que algo importante debería recordar- algún... cumpleaños?- creo que no debí haber dicho eso, parecia triste- santo?, aniversario?_

_Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, parecía que fuera a explotar, y sucedió... pero fue de risa, llegó a caerse del asiento._

_\- Deberias haber visto tu cara, Fue... fue gra... graciosi... sima- no podía hablar de corrido, seguia riendo, yo no entendía nada._

_Trató de serenarse- No estamos celebrando nada, ¿Es qué un amigo no puede sorprender a su mejor amiga?._

_\- Me estas diciendo, que me regalaste algo, sin celebrar algo o pedir nada a cambio?, ¿estás enfermo?.- estaba sorprendida._

_-Nop - dijo haciendo enfasis en la p.- Simplemente soy buen amigo, tu igual deberias sorprenderme de vez en cuando- Dios, que directo!_

_\- Gracias por tu consejo lo tendré en cuenta._

_Me pasó su brazo por mis hombros, y nos fuimos por fin al parque, él se burlaba de mí, mientras yo fingia estar enojada, pero ambos sabiamos que no lo estaba._

_***Fin Flashback***_

Nunca me había fijado cuánto extrañaba esos tiempos, pero ahora estaba con Edward y nadie me separaría de él.

Cuando me fije en mi reloj, ya habian pasado 25 minutos desde el comienzo de la clase, por lo que decidí saltarmela y espere pacientemente la tercera hora.

La siguiente clase pasó sin inconvenientes y mientras guardaba mis cosas para marcharme a casa alguien me toca el hombro.

-Hola- es una voz roca, mas madura pero aun así lo reconocí. Me giré lentamente.

Y ahí estaba Jacob, lo que más temía, había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo parecía el mismo, sus facciones estaban mas marcadas y se había pegado un buen estirón, sus ojos eran mas oscuros de lo que recordaba, tenía el pelo corto, a lo militar y su piel estaba mas tostada. Pero aún así, en su rostro aún tenía esa inocencia infantil.

-¿Qué Quieres?- Pregunté fríamente.

\- Quería hablar contigo- me dice tímidamente.

-¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre nosotros- susurra bajito.

\- ¿Nosotros?- me largo a reír- Si ni siquiera te conozco- guardo mis cosas disponiéndome a marchar, pero él me cierra el paso.

\- ¿Cómo que no me conoces?, soy yo Bella, Jacob.- me responde desesperado.

-Sé tu nombre, creo que es lo único que sé sobre ti- le respondo rencorosamente.

-Losé, sé que estas resentida conmigo...

\- ¿RESENTIDA?- grito, al darme cuenta bajo la voz- resentida estuve hace 4 años cuando te marchaste sin decirme nada, resentida estuve cuando dejaste de escribirme, estuve furiosa, triste, deprimida, decepcionada, luego me di cuenta que no lo valías, alguien que se marchó sin importarle nada, sin importarle su mejor amiga, sin importarle... sin importarle lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, una persona así no merece que derrame una lagrima más u ocupe algunos de mis pensamientos. Solo fuiste una decepción más.

\- Bells por favor, dejame explicarte.

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- estaba histérica, hace años que nadie me llamaba así.

\- Cálmate, quiero explicarte...

\- ¿Es que no entiendes? Esperé tus explicaciones durante dos años y no diste nunguna señal de vida, ya no me importa.- susurro.- Solo quiero olvidar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! Vine a recuperarte.- me daba cuenta que este reencuentro no salia como él estaba esperando.

\- Es que ese es el problema, no hay nada que recuperar, no soy la misma.

\- Losé, pero te extraño.

\- Ja! ¿Ahora me extrañas? Te olvidaste de mi durante 4 años ¿y ahora te baja el amor?, escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. ¿Te quedó claro o te hago un dibujito?.

\- Tienes razón has cambiado- baja los hombros- Pero no te equivoques, lucharé por tí, por nuestra amistad, nos debemos una oportunidad, un final feliz.

\- Ya tengo un final feliz, con Edward y tu no estas en él- Salgo dignamente de la sala con la cabeza en alto, siento sus ojos quemándome la espalda.

\- ¡Luchare por ti! ¡Tú tienes mi alma!- me grita.

Me detengo, al instante me viene un recuerdo, la primera vez que me lo dijo.

_***Flashback***_

_\- Bells no llores, sabes que son unos imbeciles- me dice mientras limpia mis lágrimas._

_-Pero, es que tienen razón soy horrible, mira mi pelo, parece escoba y...- no puedo seguir hablando mis sollozos me ahogan._

_-Ssshhh Ven aquí, eres la chica mas linda que conozco- me arrastra a su regazo._

_-Tu opinión no cuenta, eres mi amigo, nunca me diras algo malo._

_\- Sabes que no soy un mentiroso- me replica- No sigas llorando, mi corazón no lo soporta.- al terminar la frase no pude evitar sonreír._

_-jajaja ¿desde cuando tan cursi?_

_-Oye! yo tambien tengo sentimientos- me dice haciendose el ofendido._

_Yo solo me reía._

_-Que quede claro que no te replico nada para subirte el animo.- con la mención del incidente de hoy se me borró todo rastro de buen humor._

_\- Disculpa...- me dirige una mirada arrepentida- Mira, escucha, tu no puedes llorar, porque me perderías a mi.- me dice muy seguro._

_\- Qquée? no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver mi llanto con perderte?_

_\- Es muy simple- me replica con su aire de sabelotodo- en tus lagrimas me tienes, quiero decir, imagina que en tus lagrimas está mi alma y cada vez que caiga una de tus ojitos me caeré yo con ella, me alejaria de tí, y ninguno de los dos lo quiere, ¿cierto?- niego con la cabeza- entonces ya sabes la solución- y sonrie triunfalmente._

_-Cual?- pregunto_

_-No llores, recuerda siempre, tu tienes mi alma._

_*** Finflashback***_

-Ves? sé que me tienes ahí- me dice acercandose y apuntando con la mano mi corazón- Que no lo quieras reconocer, no quiere decir que lo hayas olvidado y lucharé para que volvamos a hacer lo que eramos.

Y se marcha dejandome con la palabra en la boca.

Que rabia! ¿como puede decir eso basandose en ese episodio de nuestras vidas? apenas teniamos 13 años, eramos unos niños.

Me fui caminando a mi casa, quedaba lejos de la Universidad, pero así tendria tiempo de pensar. Talvez era eso lo que mi mamá quería contarme anoche, que tonta, talvez si la hubiera escuchado hubiese estado mas preparada, o mejor, no hubiera ido a clases. No, no soy una cobarde, ya nunca me escondo, a parte ¿como podria esconderme para siempre? tendria que pedirle consejos a Jacob para desaparecer, quiero decir, él lo consiguió, no?.

Algo me dice que esto traerá repercusiones en mi relación con Edward, si me dieran a elegir entre ellos, no lo pensaría, mi respuesta era instantánea. Edward.

Jacob a llegado para arruinar mi estabilidad, mi felicidad, ¿porque volvió?, mis padres deben saber.

La noche anterior a la partida de Jacob había cambiado mi vida, sabia que nunca seria igual, pero nunca pensé que él me dejaría, por su culpa tuve una gran pelea con mis padres, tardamos cerca de un año restaurar la confianza que nos teníamos y a pesar del tiempo ya nada fue igual, aunque claro ellos no saben quien plantó la duda en mi cabeza y espero que quede así.

A pesar del dolor que me causó Jacob, gracias a su partida fue que conocí a Edward, volvería pasar todo por propia elección, porque al final lo que gané fue a alguien mejor. Con Jacob pasaba la mitad del día por lo que hubiera sido imposible que me hubiera acercado a Edward o que él lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a mi casa, salude con un escueto "Hola" y a los cinco minutos tenía a mi madre en mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal las clases?

\- Bien

\- ¿Alguna novedad?- pregunta "desinteresadamente"

Suelto un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Mamá porqué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber?.

\- ¿Te encontraste con Jacob?- suelta de sopetón.

\- Sí

\- Y...?

\- Nada

\- Nada?

\- Nada- suelto con tono aburrido

\- Isabella! ¿Puedes dejas de contestarme con monosílabos? Quiero detalles.- Replica mi madre perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Quiere que volvamos a ser amigos - Suspiro.

\- ¿ Y tú lo quieres?

\- No.- mi madre se recuesta a mi lado

\- Bella, necesitamos hablar- ya sé hacia donde se dirige esta conversación y sé que por millonésima vez no le contaré.- ¿Que fue lo tan terrible que pasó entre ustedes? Un día eran los mejores amigos, hasta creía ver algo de romance entre ustedes y al otro día Jake desaparece y tu quedas desconsolable.

\- Nada mamá, solo quiero olvidarlo.- replico cansada, me estaba relajando por sus cariños en mi cabello.

\- Mira hoy dejaremos este tema, pero no creas que te salvaste. Tu padre esta preparando un asado y vendrá Sue a cenar.- Me da un beso en la frente y se dispone a dejar la habitación.

\- ¿Puedo invitar a Edward?

\- Claro- antes de cerrar la puerta la llamo.

\- Mami, ¿Tu sabias que Jacob estaba de vuelta?

\- Si, Sue mencionó hace unas semanas que quería volver, pero nos confirmó que estaba de vuelta anoche, traté de advertirte, ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero mi lealtad siempre estará contigo cariño- me susurra y cierra la puerta.

Tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche y llamo a Edward, al primer timbre él me contesta.

\- Hola amor- me sonrojo por su apelativo.

\- Hola, ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Mi padre hará asado.- le ofrezco rápidamente.

\- Claro, estaré por allá en media hora.

\- Ok, te estaré esperando- y corto la llamada.

Me visto con un vestido rojo con negro, panties negras y botas del mismo color, me encrespo las pestañas y me pinto los labios rojos y finalmente peino mi melena, a pesar de tener mucho pelo, que llego al extremo de parecer león, me encanta, porque me da un aire sexy y a Edward le encanta. Justo al terminar tocan la puerta.

\- ¡Yo voy!- grito, pero al parecer nadie me escucha.

Al abrir me encuentro a Edward, con una camisa cuadrillé azul con negra y pantalones oscuros. Su aspecto de rebelde me dejaba sin habla.

\- Hola-

\- Hola- respondo con un susurro. Me mira de arriba hacía abajo.

\- Estas hermosa, como siempre- Me dice con voz seductora y guiñándome un ojo, me quedo mirándolo, el sonríe aun mas.

\- ¿Me dejaras pasar o cenaremos en la puerta?

\- Lo siento, pasa, aún no está lista la cena ¿que te parece si vemos películas? le pregunté emocionada.

\- Si, ¿porqué no?

Nos dirigimos al sillón y pusimos Romeo y Julieta, la versión del 2013. Casi al final nos pusimos a conversar.

\- Te amo - le digo de repente.

El sonríe y junta nuestras narices - Yo también y mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho- mientras lo decía movía la cabeza de un lado hacía el otro.

Nos abrazamos por un buen rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Edward hacía figuras con su dedo en mi espalda y yo de ves en cuando soltaba risitas, me daban muchas cosquillas. No podíamos conversar o hacer lo que quisiéramos, mis padres iban de la cocina al patio y el comedor estaba en le medio, por lo que los veiamos pasar y era muy incómodo. En una de esas mientras mi mamá iba pasando, llaman a la puerta, Renée la abre.

\- Hola Renée, Mira quien vino conmigo- Dice felizmente Sue.

Al escucharlo giro el rostro, solamente para acertar a lo que estaba pensando.

OH, NO!

* * *

**Hola, he vuelto!**

**Que les pareció?**

**Que creen que halla pasado entre Bella y Jacob? y la pregunta mas dificil, a Quien prefieren? Jacob o Edward?**

**Que comienzan las apuestas! jajjajajaj**

**Les dejo un adelantito del prox. capítulo ;)**

_\- Cómo crees que me sentí?, lo que hicimos era una ABOMINACION!.- me grita_

_\- NO LO ERA!- le grito de vuelta._

_\- Ahora Losé, pero yo creia..._

_\- Te dije que era mentira y no me creiste, fuiste tú el que destruyó nuestra amistad- bajé los hombros derrotada_


End file.
